


Syrupy Blackness

by LovetheOmni



Series: Gallavich Poetry [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I did this for writing class and thought I might as well post it, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Mickey's compulsion to protect himself and how Ian helped wipe that all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrupy Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing fics lately. I have a lot of classes and a big translation project to do this semester. I actually wrote this for my writing class. I know it's not what I usually do, but I hope you guys enjoy some of these for now.

My heart is a dripping  
oozing  
bloody  
mass of filth  
I fashioned it that way,  
painting it all on, slick and sticky like tar  
sealing away any flicker of weakness in me  
to protect myself, my father's son

I tried to bite it off  
this sick, sentimental part of me,  
an animal trapped, gnawing at its own limbs;  
But he reformed everything, flashed a sweet smile and  
set fire to my senses; filled me  
with feelings I'd never heard of  
passion and acceptance  
I feared it would spread and kill me

The time I spent with him  
entranced, sneaking off in the dead  
of night, pretending none of it was real  
He soldiered past the guards; I set aside my armor  
my shelter, my family,  
and truly felt free, loved  
this boy with his dreams of getting away  
from this death sentence that loomed over both of us

Fear waded through syrupy blackness  
in me; though I was afraid to kiss him  
he taunted me and I finally discovered  
a taste like honey on his lips  
This sweet tooth of mine, an addiction  
scraping the sludge from my heart scoop by scoop:  
all my hard work; leaving me unprotected  
against a love I shouldn't want

Simultaneously dooming me to ruin  
and pumping me full of a will to live

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at my new tumblr url: shamelesslycute.tumblr.com


End file.
